An organized network may be considered as any type of network relying upon a plurality of network elements willing or capable of operating in response to instructions received from a server, controller or other administrative entity. The network elements may correspond with access points or other types of nodes having capabilities sufficient to facilitate establishing wired and/or wireless connections with clients desiring access to services available therethrough. A Self-organizing Network (SON) is one type of network designed to enable clients to wirelessly communicate with affiliated network elements of a common service provider and/or to enable clients to communicate with non-affiliated network elements of other service providers and roaming partners. A centralized self-organizing network server (C-SON) may be located in the cloud to facilitate directing operations of the SON, e.g., both affiliated and non-affiliated network elements may agree to operate according to instructions received from the C-SON.
SON and other types of network arrangements where the network elements agree to operate according to a common methodology may become more prevalent as more and more wireless access points are deployed, particularly when wireless access points are deployed within proximity to each other and/or have wireless signaling ranges overlapping with each other. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates leveraging the proximity of such network elements and the capability to commonly control the network so as to optimizing throughput and achieve other benefits by managing the network elements according to a centralized authority.